Amor, a pesar del tiempo
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: HaoHoro, si les interesa leer, entren. 2do capitulo
1. Prologo

**Amor, A pesar del tiempo**

**Prologo**

**Por: Kory Asakura**

28 de noviembre del 2001

Un chico de pelo azul celeste levantado y con una banda de pelo se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque de Funbari, al parecer estaba llorando...

"Ren, ¿por que?, éramos tan felices juntos" dice Horo, como que reclamándole a Ren, pero nadie estaba ahí.

"¿Por qué un chavo tan bonito como tu, se encuentra llorando en su cumpleaños?" se escucha una voz proveniente de un... ¿árbol? 

"Sal quien quieras que seas" ordena Horo Horo limpiándose las lagrimas y ve a un chavo de larga cabellera castaña saltar del árbol hasta donde se encuentra "Ha-Ha-Hao!!"

"Hola Horo n_n" dice Hao con su sonrisa

"¿Pero no estabas muerto?" dice un incrédulo Horo Horo

"No, solo me desaparecí n_n" dice Hao muy sonriente

"¿Y-y que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?" dice nerviosamente pensando que tal vez vendría a matarlo.

"Aun, no lo adivinas??, que nunca sentiste a alguien observándote?" dice todavía muy sonriente el mayor de los Asakura

"¿ESTUVISTE ESPIANDOME TODO ESTE TIEMPO?!?!?!?!" Grita Horo Horo y la gente volteo a verle como si estuviera loco.

"Baja la vos Horo Horo" le tapa la boca a Horo y lo carga y se lo lleva a un lugar donde nadie lo puede ver, y donde se encuentra un gran árbol de flores de cerezo y le destapa la boca.

"Que te pasa degenerado??? ¬¬" dice Horo Horo muy histéricamente para lo que Hao lo arrincona en el árbol y le besa en los labios, el beso fue profundamente, que Horo Horo no lo evito, al revés, le gusto mucho 'Que es este sentimiento, me siento feliz, pero, acaso me gustara Hao???' pensó Horo Horo.

'Tiene los labios muy suaves y dulces, es perfecto, por eso lo adoro, lo AMO' piensa Hao mientras sigue besando a Horo Horo debajo del arbol de cerezo.

12 de Febrero del 2010

"¿!¿!¿Papí'?!?!?" grita un niño de 5 años de pelo azul celeste en medio y marino en las puntas, y largo hasta los  hombros, y con unos ojos azules marinos, que estaba buscando a unos de sus padres que se estaba llendo de la casa "No te vallas papí, por favor, no te vallas" dice el niño llorando, y su papá de cabellera larga castaña lo carga y le besa en la mejilla.

"No llores Koori, ve con tu Papá Horo, el te necesita mas ahora" lo deja en el piso y sale por la puerta, en la cual no ha entrara hasta en unos años mas.

"¿¿¿Papí Horo???" Koori entra al cuarto donde encuentra a su papá Horo tirado en el piso llorando, al parecer habían discutido de nuevo y al parecer Hao había golpeado a Horo Horo, alado de el se encuentra un niño igualito a Horo Horo pero de tres años, y un bebe de un año morenito.

"Koori, ven" dice Horo Horo y Koori se le acerca y lo abraza.

Desde ese día, Koori, Horo Horo, Hotori y Haito viven sin Hao... aunque...

CONTINUARA...

Kory: Hola, como están?, bien, que bien, XD como verán, o no verán, me cambie de nick, ahora es Kory Asakura, si preguntan quien es Koori, Koori soy yo, Koori es mi nombre, y Kory es mi sobre nombre, jejeje.

Hotori: esperamos que nos dejen reviews.

Haito: y les dejamos con una escena del próximo capitulo.

Escenas del próximo capitulo...

Kory: Por que me sigues, nos abandonaste, recuerdas??

Hao: ... yo...

Kory: Papá, yo...


	2. ¿Por que te fuiste papá?

**Amor, a pesar del tiempo**

**Capitulo 1- ¿Por qué te fuiste papá?**

**Por: Kory Asakura**

12 de Febrero del 2015

_Ya han pasado 5 años desde que mi papá Hao se fue de la casa, a pesar de que no vive con nosotros, aun me sigue mandando regalos de cumpleaños, yo aun lo extraño, mis hermanos no recuerdan como fue que mi papá Hao, y yo lamentablemente les miento diciéndoles que no lo recuerdo, pero lo tengo muy presente, lo único que quiero es ver a mi papá Hao otra vez, hoy iré a la pensión de mi tío Yoh y mi tía Anna, cada cumpleaños desde que Mi papa Hao se fue, lo celebro con los amigos de mi papá Horo y de mi tío Yoh y de mi tía Saya, me creerán tonto el que lea esto, pero siento que mi papá me observa en mis cumpleaños, pero no lo se._

_Bueno Diario, es la primera vez que escribo, pero me tengo que ir, Bye._

_Atte: Kory_

Koori guardo su diario debajo de la cama y se preparó para irse pero encontró una caja en su escritorio, junto a un espíritu, que al parecer es un lobo con alas de dragon, junto a él se encuentra una carta:

_Koori:_

_Feliz cumpleaños hijo, han pasado 5 años desde la última vez que me viste, pero en cambio yo te he visto cada año, cada cumpleaños tuyo. Hijo mío, se que me extrañas, pero no puedo regresar con ustedes, lo siento. Se que un regalo no cambiará las cosas, pero te mande con Wolfer, y también una pistola que servirá para la posesión de objetos; se que tienes otro espíritu, Honoo, pero me gustaría que lo conservaras, y que cuides a tu Papá Horo y a tus hermanos._

_Te quiere: Tu Papá Hao_

_Posdata: no suelo escribir cartas, por eso perdona si no lo entiendes._

Koori se encontraba abrazando la carta, y llorando, pero recordó que llegaría tarde a la casa de sus tíos; su Papá Horo, Hotori y Haito se habían adelantado, así que agarro la pistola, se la puso, y se fue, seguido de sus dos espíritus.

"Tarde, Tarde, Tarde" Koori seguía repitiéndose "Dios, que tarde es" Koori agarra la cruz de crystal que tiene colgando "Gracias Papá, ahora tengo un nuevo amigo" mira al ángel, pero no noto que estaba cruzando la calle, y que un auto venía hacia el, cuando Koori lo notó el auto venía muy cerca, y cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero lo único que sintió era que alguien lo había cargado y lo había llevado del otro lado de la banqueta.

"Que descuidado eres Koori" escucha una voz un poco familiar, Koori abre los ojos y ve a su papá Hao.

"Papá!!!!" Koori abraza a su padre y se desmaya.

"Creo que tendré que llevarte con tu Tío y con tu papá Horo..." se le nota una cara de tristeza a Hao.

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

En la pensión Asakura...

"Y si le pasó algo Yoh???" un preocupado Horo Horo sacude a Yoh Asakura.

"Hombre, calmate, recuerda que Honoo lo esta acompañando" dice a Yoh tratando de calmar a su cuñado.

"Pero tiene 10 años por Dios, Yoh, me preocupa mucho" dice Horo Horo

"Pues deberías cuidarlo mas...    Ho-chan" dice alguien que acababa de llegar con su pelo largo desarreglado.

"Hao...." Horo Horo al parecer se encontraba desconcertado al ver a su amor que lo había abandonado hace 5 años exactamente.

"Que gran saludo recibo n_n" dice Hao, pero Horo no lo escucho, al parecer estaba impactado.

"Hola hermano n_n" saluda Yoh con su típica sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

"Hola hermano n_n" ahora es Hao el que lo saluda.

"HERMANO!!! n_____n" Saya, la menor de los Asakura saludaba a su hermano mayor.

"Hermanita"después de tantos saludos, Horo Horo salio de su impacto y vio a Koori en brazos de Hao, desmayado.

"KOORI!!!!!" Horo Horo agarra a su hijo mayor y lo abraza.

"Casi lo atropellaban, si no hubiera estado ahí, el ya estuviera muerto" dice Hao y abraza a su esposo. 

"Horo..." "Hao..."

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

La fiesta estaba muy entretenida que no notaron la ausencia de Hao y Horo, quienes se encontraban en uno de los cuartos de la pensión...

"Después de casi 12 años regresamos aquí" dice Hao al recordar...

FlashBack

14 de Febrero del 2003

"Día de San Valentín n_____n" un ultra animado Horo Horo abrazaba a su Koibito de pelo largo desarreglado, Hao.

"Es el segundo San Valentín que pasamos junto Koi" dice Hao dándole un beso en la mejilla al joven ainu de 17 años, haciéndolo sonrojar "Horo... este... yo... quisiera... que tu y yo... tu sabes..."

"Tu crees que estemos listos???" dice un Horo muy sonrojado por el tema que se esta hablando.

"Solo hay una forma de saberlo" Hao besa a Horo Horo y lo acuesta en su futón, poniéndose encima de el.

"Hao, estas seguro de hacerlo????" dice Horo un poco nervioso.

"Te amo Horo, por eso estoy seguro" lo besa de nuevo.

"Entonces, yo también estoy seguro, por que yo también te amo, Hao"

Fin del FlashBack

Los dos adultos se encontraban encima del futón desnudos y abrazados...

"Hao, por favor vuelve a la casa" le pide el peliazul a su amor moreno.

"Horo Horo, no insistas, tu sabes la razon de por que me fui hace 5 años, a pesar de que amo a mis hijos" Hao se levanto y se cambio y se fue del cuarto y de la vista de Horo, el cual ya no lo veria hasta 5 años después....

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

11 de Febrero del 2020

Koori Asakura es un chavo de 14 años que esta a 24 horas o menos de cumplir sus 15 años, vive con su Padre Horo Horo y sus tres Hermanos, Horito de 12 años, Haito de 10 años y Haro de 4 años, y con sus 4 espíritus, Wolfer, un lobo azul lanzahielo-agua, Honoo, un dragón rojo lanzafuego, Tenma, una ángel y Akushi, un demonio.

Koori se encontraban en clases, pero últimamente se la pasa muy distraído, al parecer siente que alguien lo a estado siguiendo.

"KORY!!!!!!!" Makoto, una gran amiga de Kory le grito para traerlo al mundo.

"Mako, no tenias que gritar!!" le reclama a Makoto

"Te estuve hablando por 10 minutos, ¬¬ por tu culpa he perdido 10 minutos de mi vida" le reclama a Kory

"Oh, lo siento, jejeje, bueno vamonos" dice el peliazul Asakura

"Vamonos ¬¬"

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Los chicos caminaban por las calles, y al llegar a una esquina se separaron, Koori de nuevo sintió esa presencia, pero por fin supo quien era.

"Por que me sigues" dice Kory y el que lo seguía se revelo "Nos abandonaste recuerdas????"

"Yo..." Hao no sabía que decir, el sabía que sus hijos un día lo llegarían a odiar.

"Papá yo..." Kory no se atrevía a voltear "Quiero que me digas la razón por la cual nos abandonaste"

"Koori, yo... no puedo decírtelo" se hace para atrás y se para encima de la mano del espíritu del fuego "Te quiero Hijo" y desaparece.

"Papá..." Kory se inca en el piso y empieza a llorar "¿Por qué te fuiste papá?"

CONTINUARA....

**Escenas del próximo capitulo...**

"Papá Horo, dime por que Papá Hao se fue de la casa" dice Kory....

"Oye Kory, como pudieron tus papás tenerte???" dice Mako...

"Mas te vale no pasarte Fausto" dice un joven de recién 19 años de edad de pelo castaño largo.

"Ustedes son la familia del maldito de Hao, y merecen morir"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muajajajaja, chido, aquí esta mi segundo capitulo, ojala que les sea de su agrado, a continuación, los agradecimientos a los que dejaron reviews:

**Rika-chan:** Si, tienes razón, pobre de mi apá Horo, pero como dice mi Tío Yoh, ya veras que todo va a salir bien.

**Saya Asakura: **Tía!!!, gracias, eres la mejor, adoro tus fics.

**Eli-chan1: **Muchas gracias, y espero que te guste este capitulo

**Kiri-chan:** jejeje, si, es la primera, muajajaja, y no será la única por parte mía, jejeje, Horo lloraba al principio por que había cortado con Ren y la otra por que Hao se estaba yendo, y la otra pregunta, la sabrás en el siguiente capitulo.

**Oro Makoto Hayama: **que bueno que no estés ya tan enojada XD, y mira, ya apareciste, pero quise poner el nombre de Makoto.

**Yagh-Tao: **jejeje, tienes razón, pero yo soy el favorito de mi apá Hao XD

**Duel-chan2: **gracias y no, no se soluciono el capitulo este.

**Ayumi Maxwell: **Gracias, y los nombres, no se si estén raro y ya lo continué.

**Kaori:** siii, me diste esa gran idea, muchas gracias.

**Katemi: **pues voy a poner algunos flash back, jejeje, pa que vean como fue.

**Kasumi Arisugawa: **es que así me llego la idea, no te preocupes, después hare otro donde no tengan Hijos y puro romance XD

Bueno, gracias por leer, y hasta no tener 10 nuevos reviews, no publicare el otro capitulo, Jejejeje, bueno, me despido.

Kory Asakura: El Alegrije Azul


	3. Verdades a Medias

Kory: G-low a todos n_n

Honoo: no crees que tu apá Hao se enoje por copión?

Kory: mmmm.... naaaa, G-low!!!

Honoo: u_u

Kory: bueno, es hora de los agradecimientos:

***Eli-chan* **Muchas gracias Eli, thank you.

***Kiri-chan* **Amiga ^_^, Thanks por el review grande, y por eso de agradecimiento continué el fic de Chibi Love, ^_^ muchas gracias, y sobre como nacimos y todas esas preguntas, se acerca el momento, pero no te confíes.

***La llama*** chido nick, esta con ganas ^_^, y gracias por decir que mi fic es bueno.

***Marineneko* **Amiga, ^_^ esas preguntas se resolverán mas adelante, y si, es bueno saber que a alguien mas aparte de a mí, le gusta el Haohoro *_*

***Kaori* **De que me funciono, me funciono, ya sabia que si iba a funcionar, ya que en el prologo recibí mas de 10 ^_^, solo me tarde por que no me llegaba la inspiración.

***Cristal Melody* **jeje, eso si, tengo a dos apás a quienes quiero mucho.

***Hao Asakura* **Oiga apá, que bueno que dejo review ^_^, y si estoy feliz, ¬¬ mas le vale dejar review en este también.

***Shamanhoro* **Amigo, jeje, tienes razón, pero recuerden que esto es un fic, y sabrán tarde o temprano la verdad.

***Oro Makoto Hayama* **Si, tu la vas a hacer, jeje, y tu la vas a arruinar, jeje, sowy pero así va el fic, muajaja, todos, no se enojen con Mako aka Oro

***Yagh-Tao* **Gracias amiga mía, jeje, pero sobre tu petición, creo que no se va a poder, tendrá que sufrir, o mejor dicho, tendré que sufrir.

***Ayumi Maxwell* **Thanks Ayumi, y calma a Arista.

***Merle-chan Kanasuki* **Tienes razón Merle, pero solo en Beyblade, ya que aki en Shaman King se están poniendo buenos los fics ^_^, a, y has un Haohoro please, por mi, si?

***Rabi* **Aki esta la continuación, ^_^ espero te guste.

***Storm* **he, chavo, por que mandaste 3 reviews, aunque gracias por leer y dejar review, jeje, nos vemos.

Kory: Chale, cuantos de distintas personas conseguí?

Honoo: 14

Kory: Gracias dragoncito ^_^

Honoo: n_n

Kory: Empecemos con el fic ^_^

**Amor, a pesar del tiempo**

**Capitulo 2: Verdades a Medias**

**Por: Kory Asakura**

**Escenas del capitulo anterior:**

"Que descuidado eres Koori" escucha una voz un poco familiar, Koori abre los ojos y ve a su papá Hao.

"Casi lo atropellaban, si no hubiera estado ahí, el ya estuviera muerto" dice Hao y abraza a su esposo.

"Solo hay una forma de saberlo" Hao besa a Horo Horo y lo acuesta en su futón, poniéndose encima de el.

"Horo Horo, no insistas, tu sabes la razón de por que me fui hace 5 años, a pesar de que amo a mis hijos" Hao se levanto y se cambio y se fue del cuarto y de la vista de Horo, el cual ya no lo vería hasta 5 años después....

"Koori, yo... no puedo decírtelo" se hace para atrás y se para encima de la mano del espíritu del fuego "Te quiero Hijo" y desaparece.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

 "Koori, yo... no puedo decírtelo" se hace para atrás y se para encima de la mano del espíritu del fuego "Te quiero Hijo" y desaparece.

"Papá..." Kory se inca en el piso y empieza a llorar "¿Por qué te fuiste papá?"

"Kory, que te pasó?" pregunta un chico de pelo azul levantado por una banda.

"Nada Hotori" se seca las lagrimas "Vamos por Haito y Hatoshi, y después vamos rápido a la casa por que ya va a llegar papá Horo a la casa y aun no he hecho la comida.

"Ok"

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde, la familia se encontraba comiendo, todo era paz hasta que...

"Papá, puedo hablar contigo al rato a solas??" pregunta el mayor de los Asakura Usui

"Si claro hijo" contesta el padre ainu

Más tarde...

"Papá Horo, dime por que Papá Hao se fue de la casa" dice Kory

"Koori, este yo" dice Horokeu a su hijo, sus ojos se oscurecieron, al igual que su rostro "No te lo puedo decir Koori, este no es el lugar ni el momento" una lagrima cae de el rostro de Horokeu.

"Papá" Kory abraza a su padre "Lo siento"

"No, tu no tienes la culpa" dice el padre ainu

"Otra pregunta que me preguntan mucho" Kory voltea a ver a la cara a su padre "¿Cómo es que tu y mi papá Hao me tuvieron a mi, y a mis hermanos?" Horo Horo se sonroja y voltea para otro lado

"Eto..., n_nU, bueno, te contare"

FlashBack

"Mas te vale no pasarte Fausto" dice un joven de recién 19 años de edad de pelo castaño largo.

"Yo nunca me paso" dice el doctor Fausto VIII

"Horo, estas seguro de esto?" dice Hao

"Yo..."

Interrupción del Flash Back

"KORY, YA VAMONOS, QUEDAMOS EN QUE ME IBAS A ACONPAÑAR PARA VER QUE TE GUSTA PARA TU REGALO!!!!" grita Hayama afuera de la casa Asakura Usui

"Creo que debes acompañar a Makoto, Koori" dice el padre Ainu

"n_nUU, si, creo que sí" dice el hijo y se dispone a irse "esto quedara pendiente papá" se va.

"Hao, creo que a llegado el momento que Koori lo sepa"

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Ya en el centro comercial....

"Bueno, ya es tarde, vamonos" dice Makoto

"TOT por favor vamonos rápido" dice Kory

"Oye Kory, como pudieron tus papás tenerte???" dice Mako

"eso mismo quiero saber" dice Kory

"Que?????, no lo sabes????" dice Hayama

"Justo cuando me lo iban a decir tu interrumpiste ¬¬" dice Asakura

"n_nUUUUUU jejeje, sorry"

"No hay problema" 

Al estar enfrente a la casa de Kory, un rayo se acercaba, Kory lo presiente y lo esquiva cargando a Makoto "Quien anda ahí?"

"Ustedes son la familia del maldito de Hao, y merecen morir"

"Yo no lo soy, soy solo la amiga de Kory, no quiero morir _" dice Mako

"Que es lo que quieres con mi apá Hao" pregunta Kory sacando su Nyoibo

"Mi venganza, ya que no puedo matarlo, matare a su familia" se dispone a atacar "Icebear, posesión gigante" aparece un oso polar gigante

"Koori!!!" grita Horokeu

"Yo me encargo, Honoo, posesión de almas a Nyoibo, posesión gigante" Aparece un dragón con armadura y alas de fuego "Honoo, has que arda" aparece el mismo semblante de odio que Hao.

"Hao...

**The**** End of this Chapter**


End file.
